Sebesar Itukah cintanya?
by Nasako Uzumikawa
Summary: Benar-benar persangkaan yang salah. Seseorang membuat persangkaan dan ketika ia menyadari kebenarannya tentang 'dia'. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan mengatakan "Sebesar itukah cintanya?" NaruSaku/AU/School Life/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre:Romance Friendship**

**AU **

**WARNING: Gaje + Aneh**

**Sebesar Itukah Cintanya?**

_Chapter 1_

Dari awal, saat Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura sudah tau kalau pemuda itu sangat cuek dan dingin padanya. Tidak hanya itu, pemuda blonde bermarga Namikaze itu selalu bersikap angkuh kepada orang lain terutama pada dirinya, Sakura.

Memang sedikit wajar jika Naruto bersikap angkuh, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal Minato Namikaze pemilik perusahaan Software terkenal di Asia dan Uzumaki Kushina seorang desainer artist-artist_ Hollywood_.

Anehnya, kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika, dan ia sendiri lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dirumah besarnya di Jepang tanpa seorang pembantupun.

Walau ia memiliki sifat angkuh, namun ia tak pernah memamerkan hartanya seperti orang kaya kebanyakan.

Ia bersekolah disekolah biasa dan hanya menggunakan sepeda saat berangkat.

Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura tak mampu berjauhan apalagi berpaling dari sisinya.

Setiap kali rasa khawatir menghampiri Sakura jika teringat sosok Naruto yang kesepian. Tak ada teman lagi selain dirinya disekolah. Hanya dia yang bisa bertahan disisi pemuda itu.

Hampir setiap pagi Sakura datang kerumahnya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"_Ohayo_..." Sapanya ramah pada pemuda dingin itu.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dari gerbang.

Walaupun Naruto seperti tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali dan sibuk mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan dirinya dibelakang berjalan kaki,

Sakura masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Naruto langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan berkata pada Sakura yang nampak kelelahan

"Berhentilah!"

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kaki jenjang Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Berhenti untuk apa?" Sakura berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda tinggi itu.

"Berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku!" Balasnya sinis

Sakura menurunkan posisi badannya dan tertawa geli menutup mulut.

"Hihihi... maaf, aku tak bisa!"

"Aku benci melihatmu!" Ujar Naruto.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman "Dan aku senang melihatmu..."

"Kau gila!"

"Benar..."

Naruto sudah merasa tak sanggup menghadapi wanita didepannya. Setiap hari selalu begini. Menghadapi situasi yang sama. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke kelas meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tak seperti hari-hari biasa, dimana Sakura akan mengejar Naruto. Kali ini Sakura menatap kosong kedepan.

"Naruto?" Suaranya terdengar lesu dan tak ceria seperti biasa.

Hanya orang buta dan tuli yang tak tau perubahan pada gadis itu. Dan orang buta dan tuli itu bukanlah Naruto yang merasa cukup heran dengannya sekarang. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju kekelas.

"Aku bosan... Mengapa setiap hari selalu begini. Selalu saja keadaan, situasi dan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan sama. Aku seperti berada dalam kurungan waktu yang terus berulang. Aku... bosan..."

" Maka berhentilah!"

Sakura menggeleng kuat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin agar kau melihatku dan menganggapku sebagai temanmu, itu saja. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?"

" Sangat berlebihan! Kau menguntitku setiap hari, dan itu sangat berlebihan jika hanya karena kau ingin menjadi temanku"

"Eh?" Gadis itu tercengang.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah menganggapku sebagai teman? Lalu untuk apa kau mempertanyakan lagi hal ini?"

Ujar Pemuda blonde itu sambil memunggungi Sakura yang kini mematung tak percaya.

"A-apa itu berarti..."

"Bodoh!" Potong Naruto cepat, lalu kembali melangkah menuju kelas.

Hal ini akan menjadi catatan sejarah terpenting bagi hidup Sakura. Dimana seorang Namikaze muda mengakuinya sebagai teman, setelah 10 tahun penuh ia mencoba mendekatinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, apa hanya karena ingin menjadi teman, Sakura rela bersabar selama 10 tahun? Tentu tidak. Sakura punya perasaan lain yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. Perasaan sakit yang muncul ketika melihat pemuda kurus itu termenung. Dan perasaan senang ketika melihatnya sehat-sehat saja. Sakura benar-benar merasa terhipnotis selama ini. Untungnya sekarang ia bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pemuda itu, dan ia akan berusaha membuat senyuman diwajah dinginnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas, saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Sakura merasa tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Semalaman berlatih untuk mengikuti kejuaran Karate tingkat kota bersama teman-temannya yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi.

Ia pun tertidur beberapa menit sampai sebuah gebrakan di mejanya berbunyi.

Sontak ia terbangun dan menelan ludah saat guru yang mengajar Matematika, Maito Gai menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Haruno-_san_! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN PADAMU, JANGAN TIDUR SAAT PELAJARANKU BERLANGSUNG! SEKARANG KAU JELASKAN KEMBALI APA ITU PROBABILITAS? Jika kau tak menjawab atau jawabanmu itu salah, maka bersiaplah untuk membersihkan toilet!"

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Gai membentaknya.

"A-anu..." Ia semakin gugup, karena semua teman sekelasnya mulai memperhatikannya. Lalu ia melirik kearah Naruto, pemuda itu masih sibuk sendiri.

"Baiklah Haruno-_san_, kau akan..." Sebelum Gai menjatuhkan hukumannya pada Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto menyela.

"Ehemm... Maaf _Sensei_, Haruno-_san_ tadi menjatuhkan ini!" Ia menunjukkan sebuah Pensil berwarna merah muda.

"Bolehkah aku mengembalikannya, sekarang?"

Pintanya innocent.

Gai akan marah besar jika orang yang bicara padanya bukan dia, pemuda pirang yang notabennya murid kesayangan di Konoha Gakuen ini. Selain cerdas, Gai menganggap Naruto adalah cermin masa lalunya. Ia menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tentu Namikaze_-san_!"

Naruto kemudian berjalan kemeja Sakura dan menyerahkan pensil itu padanya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Lalu ketika Naruto kembali kemejanya, bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

Peraturan ke 8 dari hak Siswa Konoha Gakuen, guru harus keluar kelas bagaimanapun keadaannya saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Cih... Nampaknya kau selamat kali ini Haruno-san! Tapi ingat, besok aku tunggu jawabanmu. Dan jika kembali tidur, bersiaplah, nilai Matematikamu D!"

"_A-arigatou_ Gai _Sensei_! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya"

Gai menganngguk lalu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Pulang Sekolah.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sadar betul akan keberadaan Sakura di belakangnya. Namun ia mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengayuhkan sepeda tua keseyangannya.

"Hei..." Sakura berusaha memanggil Pemuda itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

" _Arigatou..._ kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi"

"..." Naruto masih diam

"Aku tau, sebenarnya saat kau mengemabalikkan pensil itu, kau ingin membantuku kan?"

"Jangan mimpi. Aku hanya mengembalikan benda aneh yang ada di mejaku, karena benda itu sangat menggangguku!"

"Eh? Tapi pensil itu bukan milikku!"

"Benarkah? Kukira karena warnanya sama dengan rambutmu. Jadi itu milikmu!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun dengan sedikit paksaan ia mengatakan

"Begitu ya... Kupikir kau... benar-benar ingin menolongku... Tapi aku tetap ingin berterima kasih padamu!"

"..."

Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto. "Terima kasih telah memikirkan warna rambutku... " Setelah itu ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto dan berbelok ke persimpangan rumahnya.

Melihat itu, Naruto hanya terdiam sebelum mengayuhkan kembali sepedanya.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

_Sedikit terinspirasi oleh drama korea dan sebuah Anime, akhirnya aku mutusin buat bikin fic aneh lagi..._

_Mungkin banyak readers yg ga' suka sama fic2 gaje buatanku, tapi..._

_aku hanya berusaha melampiaskan perasaanku lewat fic2 gaje itu.._

_Sekali lagi maaf buat yg ga' suka sma fic buatanku._

_Dan mohon review-nya..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Frienship**

**Rate: T**

**AU, School Life**

chapter 2

_Kebanyakan orang akan memilih hidup yang mudah dijalani. Mereka akan bahagia, hanya dengan kehidupan mereka yang mudah. Namun, layaknya seseorang yang berjiwa abnormal seperti Sakura, hal ini tak berlaku sama sekali. Ia justru akan sengsara apabila si pembuat susah hidupnya tidak ada._

_Naruto, pemuda yang merupakan sumber kesusahan sekaligus kebahgiaannya. Andai saja pemuda itu tak ada di hidupnya, mungkin ia bisa hidup normal. Sayangnya pemuda bermata tajam dan sipit itu hadir begitu saja dan langsung membuatnya bagaikan permen karet bekas yang selalu menempel di alas sepatu. Walau sudah diinjak berulang kali, tetap saja tak mau lepas, dan malah semakin lengket._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu telah berulang kali menekan bel rumah pemuda yang terus dikejarnya, yang tak lain adalah rumah Naruto. Setiap kali ia menekan bel, ia langsung bergegas bersembunyi dan meninggalkan _Sashimi_ buatannya didepan pintu. Tujuannya tak lain adalah agar pemuda itu mau menerima _Sashimi_-nya.

Jika ia tampakkan wajahnya dihadapan pemuda dingin itu, maka hasilnya jelas akan **ditolak**. Bahkan, beberapa tahun lalu, saat pertama ia memberikan makanan pada Naruto, ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan perlakuan dingin darinya.

_Waktu itu, saat Naruto membuka pintu, Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan seolah berkata._

_"Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kau!" _

_Sungguh tatapan yang menakutkan. Namun dengan niat dan keberanian yang tulus, Sakura mencoba mengulurkan satu kotak Onigiri buatannya._

_Pemuda itu hanya diam beberap detik sebelum menutup pintunya dengan kasar._

_Itulah saat pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya. Ia pulang dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa isakan sedikitpun. Satu kotak Onigiri yang sudah ia buat semalaman dan merupakan pengalaman pertamanya memasak itu, ia peluk dengan erat._

Namun untuk sekarang, perlakuan-perlakuan seperti itu ia anggap biasa dan wajar. Hanya saja kali ini ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia harus memutar otak, hanya sekedar untuk memberikan makanan pada Naruto.

Ia menghela nafas berat, melihat pintu rumah pemuda itu tak kunjung terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba _Handphone_-nya berdering.

Sebuah nama tercetak jelas di screen handphonnya yang bertuliskan

'_ Jiraiya Jii-san_'

_**"Moshi-moshi, Jii-san!"**_

"Yo... Sakura-_chan_, lama tak mengobrol!"

**"Umm... bagaimana kabarmu **_**Jii-san**_**?"**

"Biasa saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

**"Yah.. begitulah. Oh iya, kebetulan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"**

"Tentang apa?"

**"Naruto, apa dia suka **_**Sashimi**_**?"**

"_Sashimi_? Itu adalah makanan yang paling ia benci. Mencium aroma ikan mentah saja ia langsung mual! Apalagi memakannya!"

**"Hah?" ** Sakura terbelalak.

**"Be-benarkah itu?"**Sambungnya tergagap tatkala sadar akan kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

**"Astaga... aku baru saja mau memberikannya Sashimi. Spertinya sekarang aku harus membawa pulang makanan itu..."**

Sakura yang berada di semak-semak kebun Naruto, mencoba melirik kearah _Sashimi_ yang ada diambang pintu.

Dan yang benar saja, Naruto, si pemuda es itu tiba-tiba keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil kotak yang berisi Sashimi itu dengan wajah heran.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras.

'_Bodoh..._' Batinnya menangis nista.

"Sakura-_chan_? Bagaimana?" Suara Jiraiya terdengar khawatir di seberang sana.

**"Gawat... dia sudah mengambil kotak itu! Jiraiya Jii-san, aku harus bagai... ma...na?"**

Nada suara gadis itu merendah, tatkala menyadari hawa dingin disampingnya.

Ia hanya menyengir kuda saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jiraiya yang berada disebrang sana tampak khawatir berat.

**"E-eh... Nanti ku hubungi lagi, **_**jaa nee**_**...**" Sakura menutup telfonnya tergesa-gesa, dan hanya menelan ludah menatap Naruto.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya menatap Sakura dingin. Mata sipitnya itu seolah berkata

_"Mau apa kesini?"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memamerkan gigi putihnya menyengir.

"Hehe... a-aku tadi tak sengaja lewat..."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menatap dingin diri Sakura dan sekelilingnya. Perilakunya ini jelas Sakura tau maksudnya.

_" Mengapa kau ada di kebunku?" _Bahasa mata Naruto berujar.

"A-Aku... suka dekorasi kebunmu, itu saja! Umm... ngomong-ngomong, maaf... itu..."

Sakura menunjuk kearah kotak yang dipegang Naruto.

"Itu adalah sampah, yang baru saja ingin kubuang. Boleh aku ambil lagi, untuk dibuang?"

Tangan Sakura mencoba meraih kotak itu.

Namun kegesitan seorang kapten basket yang sudah biasa mempermainkan lawan mainnya, tak mungkin dapat Sakura tandingi. Pemuda itu menarik cepat kotaknya ke samping.

"Eh?" Gadis itu terkejut dan menarik lagi pergelangan tangannya.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau tak butuh bantuanku untuk membuangnya!" Ia tertawa kaku.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi perlu kuingatkan sesuatu padamu. Sampah itu akan membuatmu mual!" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Namun, ketika dua atau tiga langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya seperti tertahan dan tertarik oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Yup... Naruto menahannya.

"Masuklah!" Ucapnya dingin dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

_'Hah? Ba-barusan... ba-barusan... d-dia... memegang tanganku dan... menyuruhku masuk? Y-yang benar saja? A-apa ini mimpi? K-kami-sama jika ini mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku sekarang_' Batin Sakura mulai menggila.

"Ma-masuk?" Tanya gadis itu memstikan.

"Yah... aku tak memaksamu!"

"T-tentu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat awal Sakura masuk, rumah itu tampak sangat bersih. Perabotannya tertata rapi dan sesuai pada tempatnya.

_'Bagaimana cara seorang pria melakukan ini sendirian?'_

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan hal ini, bahkan ia yang seorang wanita yang mestinya pintar menata kerapian rumah tak mungkin bisa setelaten ini.

Sibuk memandang sekitar, tiba-tiba penglihatan Sakura menangkap sebuah objek yang menggemaskan. Sebuah, keramik kucing Persia putih berdiri kokoh diatas meja kayu.

Pemuda yang berada di depannya itu, tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Jangan kau anggap ini sebagai rumahmu! Aku sangat tidak suka dengan tamu yang tidak tau diri, dan..."

Pemuda pirang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melirik tajam kearah Sakura yang memegang sebuah keramik kucing miliknya.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun! Letakkan benda itu"

"Hai'!"

Dengan cepat Sakura meletakkan kembali benda yang dipegangnya dengan panik.

Meski dalam keadaan canggung, mereka tetap berjalan memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu sudah pulang?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mencairkan suasana.

Itu pertanyaan yang biasa bukan? Namun...

Detik itu juga langkah kaki Naruto berhenti.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk untuk mengintrogasiku..."

Naruto mendelik tajam kebelakang.

Sakura langsung menunduk dan berujar

"Maaf..." ia menyesal.

"Keluar!"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat ragu dengan pendengarannya.

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Naruto berteriak kencang.

Melihat itu, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Hatinya terasa begitu nyeri.

Tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, Sakura segera melangkah keluar walau kakinya sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diluar Sakura mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit sekali rasanya disitu.

Perasaan ini timbul bukan karena ucapan kasar Naruto, tapi karena raut wajahnya yang nampak begitu sedih dan benci.

_'Naruto? Kau kenapa?_'

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya, agar kembali normal.

Otaknya masih berfikir keras mengapa Naruto bersikap begini. Membuatnya terbang sesaat sebelum dilemparkan lagi ketanah dengan keras.

Tapi kali ini bukan tentang itu yang ia risaukan, hanya saja rasa takut dan khawatirnya kembali hadir.

Tak lama kemudian _Handphone_-nya kembali berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

_'Jiraiya Jii-san'_

Nama itu kembali muncul di_ screen Handphone_-nya.

_**"Moshi-moshi Jii-san..."**_

"Kenapa suaramu terdengar sedih? Apa dia..."

**"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa! **_**Jii-san**_**... bisa aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"**

"Umm... tentu Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan menunggumu ditaman biasa!"

"Hai'!"

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang milik gadis bermarga Haruno itu melangkah cepat menuju taman kota untuk memenuhi janjinya bertemu dengan seorang pria lansia.

Pria lansia yang akan ditemuinya ini merupakan satu-satunya orang terdekat Naruto di Tokyo.

Dia Jiraiya, pria lansia yang tidak mempunyai ikatan darah sedikitpun dengan pemuda yang selalu Sakura kejar. Namun, bukan itu yang terpenting, melainkan semua sikap dan perlakunnya terhadap Naruto.

Sejak berumur 4 tahun, Naruto sering dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya pada Jiraiya yang hidup sendiri sebagai tetangga.

Tidak hanya menjaga dan mendidik Naruto menjadi anak yang jenius, tapi Jiraiya juga menolak saat ditawari sejumlah uang sebagai balas budi kedua orang tuanya.

_"Aku bukan baby sitter, aku hanyalah orang yang buruk. Namun disini kalianlah orang yang paling buruk. Menitipkan anak pada orang yang buruk dan mengupahnya. Apa kalian tak merasa bersalah pada anak itu? Dia tak tau apa-apa. Tapi kalian seolah memperlakukannya seperti orang yang berbahaya dan harus dijauhi. Kalian sungguh keterlaluan, hanya dengan ocehan orang gila itu, kalian memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini!"_

_"Bukannya begitu, kami... kami hanya tak ingin jatuh miskin, itu saja!" Ujar Minato mengelak._

_"Apa buruknya menjadi miskin? Orang miskin juga manusia, sama seperti orang kaya. Pokoknya sekarang, jika kalian memang tak menginginkan Naruto, jangan pernah lagi datang kemari. Aku akan merawatnya seperti cucuku sendiri, dan kalian boleh pergi ke Amerika sesuai keiinginan kalian sebelumnya!"_

_Minato dan Kushina tersenyum sebelum berkata._

_"Arigatou, Jiraiya-san. Kau memang pengertian!"_

Semenjak hari itulah Naruto tinggal bersama Jiraiya dan ketika berumur 14 tahun, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dirumah lamanya.

Jiraiya tersenyum saat melihat Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"_Gomen_... membuatmu menunggu _Jii-san_!" Sakura duduk di samping Jiraiya.

"Tak apa...! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

Gadis yang memakai dress pink selutut itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin tau hal ini dari dulu. Namun baru sekarang aku merasa waktu yang tepat menanyakannya. _Jii-san_, mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin seperti sekarang? Aku yakin, sikap dinginnya bukan sesuatu yang di buat-buat, benarkan _Jii- san_?"

Jiraiya langsung tersenyum.

"Kau gadis cerdas Sakura-_chan_. Memang dia begini karena suatu hal, dan hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tau ceritanya?"

"Tentu!"

Jiraiya mulai bercerita

" Dulu, saat enam bulan dalam kandungan ibunya, Naruto sudah mendapat kutukan dari seorang pria aneh.

Saat itu aku, Minato dan Kushina menaiki bus kota, karena terdesak. Aku duduk disamping kanan Minato, dan Kushina dikirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seoarng pria berpakaian lusuh di belakang kami berdiri dan berteriak tak jelas.

_'KYAaaa... Panas.. panas.. seorang iblis berada di Bus ini! Iblis kecil yang berbahaya._..' Dia berbicara omong kosong dengan raut muka yang pucat.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencengkram kuat baju pria gila itu. Kuhentakkan tubuhnya ke dinding bus hingga punggungnya membentur keras di dinding itu._ 'Dasar orang gila! Kau pikir ini tempat karaoke, hah?'_ Aku berteriak didepan wajahnya. Namun ia tak menghiraukanku. Ia sibuk memegangi kepalanya dan memandang Kushina.

Melihat itu, aku kembali meneriakinya. _'KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG KAU PANDANG?_'. Bukannya menjawab, pria aneh itu malah menunjuk kearah Kushina dan berteriak.

_'DIA! ANAK YANG ADA DI PERUTNYA ADALAH IBLIS! AKU MERASAKAN BETUL AURA JAHAT INI!_'

Kali ini, sebelum aku angkat tangan, Minato sudah lebih dulu memukul pria itu hingga berdarah. Supir bus yang mendengar pertengkaran ini langsung menghentikan bus dan menyuruh salah satu temannya mengatasi masalah ini. Ketika suruhannya itu datang, ia langsung tercengang menatap Minato dan Kushina. Yah... siapa yang tidak tercengang melihat pengusaha kaya raya seperti Minato menaiki bus seperti ini. Untung saja, orang itu mengenali Minato sehingga ia langsung meminta maaf dan menyeret pria aneh itu turun. Namun naas-nya, sebelum turun, sempat-sempatnya pria gila itu berkata

_'Anak iblis tak akan pernah membawa kebahagiaan. Sebaliknya, ia akan mendatangkan bencana pada kalian!' Ingin rasanya aku mencekik pria gila itu hingga mati, tapi Minato menghalangiku. 'Sudah, biarkan saja pria gila itu!_' ujarnya menenangkan diri.

Awalnya Minato memang tak menghiraukan apa yang telah pria gila itu katakan. Namun saat hari Persalinan berlangsung, kabar bahwa perusahaan Minato mengalami kebakaran besar dan seorang artist yang meninggal karena desain baju buatan Kushina yang rumit, tersangkut dan membelitnya hingga tewas, membuat opini gila pria itu menjadi fakta nyata di mata Minato dan Kushina. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh Harta benda yang mereka miliki hampir habis dan mencapai titik bangkrut semakin mempertebal keyakinan mereka berdua.

Semenjak saat itulah, Minato dan Kushina memperlakukan Naruto sebagai anak pembawa sial. Mereka sering menitipkannya padaku hingga berbulan-bulan. Dan ketika kembali, mereka hanya memintaku lagi untuk menjaga Naruto. Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Naruto diperlakukan begitu. Setiap hari ia mengurung diri dikamar. Aku sendiri terkadang takut ia bunuh diri di kamar itu. Namun, ketika aku mengintip pekerjaannya, aku sungguh terkejut, ia... ia sibuk membaca buku pengetahuan yang tebalnya sampai ratusan lembar dan sibuk menulis-nulis angka untuk mencari hasil. Ia belajar siang dan malam tanpa henti.

Dan ketika makan malam, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa tujuannya belajar.

Ia menjawab _'Aku ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengakuiku sebagai anak dengan kecerdasan yang kumiliki' _

Jujur... aku sangat bangga pada anak itu. Ia benar-benar hebat di usianya yang 7 tahun.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar kabar dari sekolahnya kalau ia menjuarai _Olimpiade SAINS _tingkat SD di Tokyo,

Sesegera mungkin aku menghubungi Minato dan Kushina tentang kabar ...

apa kau tau reaksi Minato dan Kushina saat itu? Mereka.. mereka berkata

_'Hah, benarkah? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Anak Iblis sepertinya tak boleh memiliki otak yang cerdas. Bagaimana jika kecerdasannya itu menghancurkan perusahaanku. Oh tuhan... bagaimana ini?'_

Aku langsung mengutuk mereka dengan kata-kata kotor.

Mereka tampak biasa saja dengan hal itu. Tapi... tidak dengan anak kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang Sofa yang mendengarkan pembicaraanku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi dan memeluk erat kedua lutut kurusnya.

Anak itu, Naruto.

Aku mencoba merangkul tubuh mungilnya, namun ia menghindar dengan cepat dan berlari masuk kamar.

Kali ini, kekhawatiranku benar-benar besar. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengurung diri selama seminggu tanpa makan dan minum. Tidak hanya itu, jendela kamarnyapun ikut dikunci rapat-rapat.

Ketika ia keluar, aku mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan, cahaya mata anak itu meredup dan pandangannya mendingin. Ia tidak pernah lagi tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Hatinya membeku sebeku bongkahan es di kutub. Dia juga jarang bicara, jika hal yang dibicarakan itu tak penting.

Jadi Sakura-_chan_ itulah sebab mengapa dia jadi bengini.

Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang setelah mendengar masa lalunya?"

Sakura tak dapat mengedipkan matanya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menandakan bahwa ia tak percaya akan masa lalu Naruto yang begitu ironis.

"_J-Jii-san... _kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?"

Pria lansia itu menggelengkan kepala "Kau tak boleh menyalahkan takdir! Aku yakin semua ini ada Hikmahnya. Lagi pula sekarang, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi tentangnya!"

Sakura langsung kaget "Kenapa? Dia masih membutuhkan perhatianmu _Jii-san!"_

Jiraiya tersenyum " Kau benar kalau dia masih membutuhkan perhatian. Tapi kau salah jika menurutmu itu perhatianku. Sakura_-chan_, aku harap kau bisa mengerti Naruto. Sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan perhatian darimu!"

Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. " Aku... tak tau apa aku sanggup atau tidak _Jii-san_. Ia sepertinya sama sekali tak membutuhkanku. Belum lagi selama ini ia melihatku seperti serangga pengganggu. Terkadang, aku sempat berfikir untuk berhenti dari semua ini tapi..."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Jaraiya tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung kearah Jiraiya.

" Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus-terusan megejar Naruto. Apa karena kau mencintainya?"

Sakura tertegun.

Benar sekali apa yang barusan Jiraiya katakan. Apa dia mencintai Nnaruto makanya ia mengejar pemuda itu.

Jujur, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda itu. Merasa sedih saat pemuda itu sedih dan merasa senang jika pemuda itu senang. Apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraiya kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu bingung menjawabnya. Yang jelas, jika kau ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum, lakukan semua yang kau bisa dan jangan menyerah!" Jiaraiya memegang puncak kepala Sakura.

Pria lansia itu lalu berdiri " Sepertinya sudah hampir malam! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sudah dulu ya Sakura-_chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Jaa nee..."_

Sampai kepergian Jiraiya, Sakura masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun di hati kecilnya berkata

'_Naruto... sepertinya bongkahan es di hatimu akan aku cairkan!'_

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_Huaaaa... jeleknya... _

_Maaf ya, aku gak bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini... _

_Habis belakangan ini aku stress karna kebanyakan tugas, makanya hasilnya juga stress begini... _

_Oh iya, aku kasih pilihan nih buat kalian para pembaca. _

_Soal Naruto. Pengennya ada kekuatan spiritual atau yang biasa2 aja dan gak punya kekuatan spiritualnya? # Buat yang peduli sama fic ini#_

_Yosh.. Reviewnya jangan lupa!_

**Di bawah ini!**

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Frienship**

**Rate: T**

**AU &amp; School Life**

_Chapter 3_

Sore kemerahan dengan mentari yang hampir terbenam waktu itu, harusnya menjadi waktu senggang bagi pemegang status pelajar. Namun, Sakura dan tiga temannya yakni Ino, Tenten dan Lee baru akan memulai waktu sibuknya pada saat itu.

Bukan setiap hari, hanya untuk minggu ini saja mereka memulai latihan Karatenya pada sore menjelang malam begini.

Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu nampak semangat mengeluarkan kemampuannya saat latihan melawan Tenten yang tak lain adalah pemegang medali perunggu Karate seprovinsi tahun lalu.

Tenten sebenarnya tak mengikuti kejuaraan kali ini, namun sama seperti Lee, ia hanya melatih Sakura dan Ino, adik kelasnya karena dimintai kepala sekolah.

"Pukulanmu sudah sangat bagus Sakura! Hanya saja, kau kurang memperhatikan titik lemah lawanmu!" Suara Tenten menggema diruang gulat Sekolah.

Tendangan dan pukulan yang Sakura lakukan memang selalu ditahan oleh Tenten. Bahkan gadis muda pemegang gelar Miss Karate disekolah itu telah menyerang balik Sakura dengan mudahnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau payah Forehead! Menyeranglah dengan benar!" Teman karib sekaligus rival belanja Sakura, yakni Ino berteriak aneh dari ujung ruang.

Ia berani bicara begitu karena ia sendiri telah menyudahi latihannya bersama Lee.

"Diamlah, Pig!" Akhirnya Sakura membuka suara setelah beberapa kali diejek. Walau sebenarnya ia tau bahwa Ino hanya ingin membuatnya semangat.

Gadis muda yang tak begitu pintar namun manis itu berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Tenten, namun lagi-lagi konsentrasinya membuyar saat Ino kembali berteriak histeris.

"Kyaa... Forehead! Lihat, pengumumannya sudah keluar! " Ino menunjuk kearah Telpon seluler miliknya.

Tak jadi marah, Sakura, Tenten dan juga Lee yang dibendungi rasa penasaran, segera merapatkan diri ke tempat Ino, untuk melihat pengumuman mengenai lawan bertarungnya besok.

LED Smartphone Ino tak terlalu besar, membuat mereka saling berdesak untuk membaca pengumuman, dan untungnya saat itu Ino yang notabennya si pemilik Telpon seluler berbaik hati untuk membacakannya dengan keras.

"Baiklah, dengarkan! Ronde pertama, SMA Konoha Gakuen melawan SMA Suna Gakuen dengan peserta Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Temari. Ronde kedua, SMA Tenbi melawan SMA Konoha Gakuen dengan peserta, Hyuuga Hinata dan Haru..no.. Saku...ra..."

Seusai membaca, Ino menatap kosong kedepan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tak ubahnya dengan ekspresi Tenten maupun Lee, mereka juga sama terkejutnya

Melihat itu, Sakura mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak mengerti. Karena merasa diacuhkan, akhirnya ia mengibaskan kedua tangan untuk menarik perhatian.

"Hei? Kalian kenapa? Lawanku sepertinya tak begitu kuat! Lihat saja fotonya! Ia terlihat imut dan... err...sedikit lemah..."

"APA?!" Selayaknya paduan suara, mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan di depan wajah gadis tak berdaya itu.

Ino yang terlihat begitu geram dengan sifat Sakura, menggeleng keras. Nafasnya belum begitu stabil tapi, ia mamaksakan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dengar Sakura... apa kau ingat siapa pemegang medali emas, tahun lalu?"

Sakura menggelang polos.

"Lali, apa kau tau siapa yang membuat tulang kering Tenten-nii retak tahun lalu?" Ino sedikit melirik Tenten yang memurungkan wajah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng.

Sebelum memberitahu siapa, Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasanya cukup berat, hanya sekedar memberitahu.

"Dia... dialah orangnya Sakura. Hyuuga Hinata, anak Hyuuga Kizashi pemilik perguruan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu. Saat melawan Tenten-nii, ia masih SMP dan sekarang ia sudah SMA, atau lebih tepatnya sebaya dengan kita sekarang"

"Lalu apa maksudmu bicara begini?" Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai tau arah pembicaraan Ino.

Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, ia memegangi bahu sahabatnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan pencegahan sebelum sahabatnya ini kesakitan.

"Sakura... aku minta maaf... bukannya apa-apa, tapi... kau harus mengundurkan diri..."

**PLAK**

Secara kasar Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari bahunya.

Sakura marah, benar-benar marah.

"Tak kusangka semua orang termasuk sahabatku sendiri menatap lemah diriku begini. Aku tau Ino... aku hanya seorang gadis yang bodoh! Selalu mendapat peringkat terakhir dikelas. Tapi... aku bukanlah gadis yang bisa dilumpuhkan saat aku ingin berjuang..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

Namun itu percuma, air matanya tetap meluncur keluar.

Lalu dengan sigap, ia mengambil tas dan memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang mencegatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalanan malam yang gelap. Ia tak berharap jika Ino akan meminta maaf ataupun menyesal akan ucapannya. Hanya saja sekarang, Sakura ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia berhak ada didunia ini dan ia berhak untuk diakui orang lain.

Sampai di depan Halte tempat biasa ia menunggu bus, ketertegunan menghampirinya sebentar tatkala melihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah ransel dipunggung dan buku di tangan.

Dari jarak sepuluh meter tempat ia berdiri, Sakura sudah tau bahwa pemuda itu tak lain adalah Naruto yang sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Melihat itu, Sakura punya rencana untuk berpura-pura tidak tau bahwa itu Naruto, agar harga dirinya sebagai wanita yang sudah jauh terpuruk jadi sedikit terangkat di depan pemuda itu. Iapun berjalan menunduk sambil membenahi poninya dengan diselipkan ditelinga.

Ia duduk dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dari Naruto. Tas yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya, diletakkan diantara dirinya dan pemuda itu.

Pada menit pertama, ia berharap agar Naruto melirik dan menyapanya.

Namun memasuki menit kedua, pemuda itu tak kunjung melirik, sehingga ia terpaksa bersiul untuk menarik perhatian kutu buku satu itu.

Dan lagi-lagi naas menimpa gadis muda ini, hal konyol yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak berbuah sapaan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, bus yang ditunggu Naruto pun datang dengan waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat menurut Sakura. Tanpa babibu, Naruto langsung masuk kedalamnya dengan rasa tak bersalah.

Melihat itu, Sakura tak dapat berbuat apapun lagi, selain menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu, yang perlahan menghilang tertutup pintu bus.

'Naruto... kapan kau akan menatapku selayaknya wanita...' Sakura tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepala setelah berujar dalam hati, yang ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia berujar begitu.

Tak lama, sekitar lima detik kemudian wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah pucat seketika. Bagaimana tidak, bus yang tadi dinaiki Naruto adalah bus terakhir yang akan membawanya kerumah.

Ia juga tau bahwa ia dan Naruto tinggal di satu kompleks yang sama, hanya saja otaknya yang lamban itu tak dapat berfikir jernih saat bus yang hanya beroperasi sampai jam 8 malam itu datang dan membawa pergi Naruto.

Ia membekap wajahnya dengan kesal.

_"Baka... baka.._.. Sakura _no baka.._." Desahnya kesal.

Merasa lelah menggerutuki diri sendiri, Sakura terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari rasa kesal, akan kebodohannya.

Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? jawabannya hanya ada 2, berjalan kaki sejauh 3 Km dengan keadaan lelah seperti ini atau berdiam diri disini menunggu bus jam 5 dini nanti.

Ingin rasanya gadis ini menangis seperti anak kecil yang diambil permennya, namun terpaan angin malam membuatnya mendongak malas dan...

Ia melihat Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

_"Issho ni kaerimasen!"_

Mengapa malam ini terasa begitu indah, bahkan udaranya yang dingin ini bisa membuat tubuh Sakura merasa hangat, dan jutaan kupu-kupu serasa memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin, Naruto kembali? Dan untuk apa?

Ah, persetan dengan alasan itu, Sakura menggapai uluran tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. Namun saat itu juga, tangannya langsung ditarik kuat oleh sang pemuda agar beranjak dengan segera dari tempat ini.

"Larilah sekuat tenagamu! Bus itu takkan menunggu lebih lama!"

Nyaris, tak percaya Sakura mendengar perintah itu. Namun, senyum bahagia tak dapat ia tunda lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto meminta bus tadi untuk menunggunya, terlalu indah dan berharga sehingga tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Mungkin ini terlihat konyol, tapi inilah yang Sakura harapkan dari pemuda itu. Berharap jika Naruto akan selalu kembali padanya walaupun sebelum itu dia telah meninggalkannya.

Apakah ini jawaban dari misteri tentang perasaannya pada pemuda itu? Semua kupu-kupu, dan senyuman selalu saja menghampirinya saat bersama Naruto, dan banyak orang yang bilang bahwa rasa 'cinta' adalah perasaan yang timbul bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut, dan faktanya, Sakura merasakan itu pada Naruto. Cintakah ia pada Naruto?

Bagi, Sakura hal ini begitu dini disimpulkan. Ia juga tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa ini hanyalah kebutuhannya untuk terus bersama pemuda itu. Dan selama hal itu bisa terjadi, mengapa ia harus menamai dan mengklaim keinginannya ini dengan sebutan 'cinta', bukankah itu akan menjadi tekanan dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada didalam bus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa jelaskan mengapa?" Sakura menyenggol bahu Naruto, dengan gugup.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dari samping dengan raut wajah dingin seperti biasa. "Anak kucing sepertimu, tak baik dibiarkan ditengah jalan malam. Karena takkan ada orang yang akan mengenal dan menolongmu. Aku hanya berasumsi jika semua itu kau alami, aku akan memiliki kesan iblis, yang tak berperi kemanusiaan. Dan bukan apa-apa, aku melihatmu, seperti melihat Kurama, kucing peliharaanku!"

Jawaban yang terdengar jujur dan juga menyakiti. Namun paling tidak, kesamaan antara Sakura dan Kurama yang terdengar sangat kejam itu malah membuat Sakura merasa sedikit senang.

"Begitu ya... tapi, saat di Halte, kau menyadari keberadaanku kan?Lantas mengapa kau abaikan?"

Kini satu tolehan penuh Naruto fokuskan pada Sakura.

"Aku juga sering mengabaikan Kurama!"

**DEG**

_'Lagi-lagi Kurama. Apa sebegitu miripnya kucing itu denganku?'_

Kali ini hatinya mulai mengeluh.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir Kurama tak lama lagi akan meninggalkanmu karena hal itu. Kau sering mengabaikannya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan sebagai hewan peliharaan!"

"Kau terlihat berpengalaman sekali menjadi hewan peliharaan! Kurama tidak sama dengan kucing peliharaan lain, ia takkan tersinggung, marah, dan meninggalkanku walaupun aku berbuat tak adil padanya. Aku juga heran kenapa ia terus ingin bermanja-manja, padahal aku sangat sering mendorongnya!"

Sakura tersenyum, seraya membenahi poni panjangnya yang terurai.

"Kau tak mungkin tau... perasaan Kurama yang sebenarnya, jika kau terus bersikap begitu. Aku akan memberitahumu, apa yang Kurama rasakan jika aku menjadi dia... aku...rasa dia mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Naruto tertegun diam. Entah kenapa, rasanya Sakura seperti baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya sendiri.

"Kau benar... mungkin ia mencintaiku. Tapi, kenapa ia begitu bodoh mencintai orang yang selalu jahat padanya?"

Kali ini Sakura nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun dengan segera ia menahan diri.

"Jahat? Heh, yang benar saja! Seorang tuan yang jahat tak mungkin akan membiarkan peliharaannya tetap hidup dengan memberi makan dan tempat tinggal seperti yang kau lakukan! Dan masalah cinta, aku yakin perasaan yang sering disebut-sebut itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk dirasakan. Jadi kau jangan heran jika orang bisa mencintai apapun karena tak beralasan logis!"

"Aku harus membayar berapa dirimu, untuk curhat ini?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura, hingga jarak antara mereka tinggal beberapa Sakura langsung berubah merah karenanya. Dan entah mengapa, bibir gadis itu ikut bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mencium pipi Naruto pelan.

**Cup**

"Sudah terbayar, lunas!" Ujar Sakura singkat tepat ditelinga Naruto dengan muka merah padam.

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia menarik lagi wajahnya hingga menjauh dari Sakura.

"Aku baru ingat, bahwa tak hanya membuatku risih, Kurama juga sangat Agresif terhadapku!" Naruto merapikan jaketnya, dan bersiap untuk turun dari bus. Pagar hitam rumahnya sudah terlihat.

Selain itu, Sakura yang terlihat membatu dan malu, tak kuasa mendongak kearah Naruto yang kini berdiri.

"Angkat kepalamu! Jangan selalu menunduk! jika kau ingin berlepas diri dari mereka, buktikan bahwa kau adalah orang bebas!"

Saat itu juga, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, mata hijau emeraldnya menatap sendu kearah wajah pemuda yang baru saja menuruni tangga bus.

Hanya, sebentar karena bus kembali berjalan dalam jalurnya.

Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan-ucapan Naruto kepadanya. Namun ada satu hal yang ia pahami hari ini, yaitu Naruto juga memiliki rasa peduli akan dirinya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berbuat begitu padanya hari ini hanya pemuda itu.

Tak sengaja, ia menoleh kearah bangku yang diduduki Naruto tadi. Secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan didalamnya, tergeletak begitu saja diatas bangku itu.

Tangan kanan Sakura langsung meraihnya.

_'Naruto... terima kasih, telah membantuku. Aku... tak tau bagaimana jadinya aku jika tak ada kau disana. Besok aku harap bisa menemuimu, di taman sekolahmu jam 5 sore, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai._

_0899-8986-6xxx ini nomor handphoneku._

_Hyuuga Hinata ^_^'_

"I-ini?" Suara Sakura terbata-bata. Kedua alisnya bertaut, pertanda tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Tidak hanya turnamen, namun juga dengan Naruto, lelaki yang selama ini ia dekati, seolah-olah menjadi berpaling diri darinya karena gadis itu.

To Be Continue

**A/N:**

_Ga jadi bikin spiritual! Takutnya kelewat batas... -,-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Frienship**

**Rate: T**

**AU &amp; School Life**

**Orignal Story by **_**Nasako Uzumikawa**_

_Chapter 4_

Semuanya sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Seminggu menjelang turnamen begitu cepat berlalu. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa tak siap menghadapi wanita yang bernama Hinata. Namun, jarum di ruang tunggu tak dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik, bahakan sabaliknya ia merasa semakin gugup dengan arah jarum pendek pada angka 9. Itu artinya beberapa menit lagi ia akan memulai pertarungannya dengan wanita itu.

Sejenak ia mencoba memejamkan mata, melupakan semua beban di benaknya. Dan wajah seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan tiba-tiba terbayang olehnya. Malam dimana ia dan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya dapat bicara dengan damai, kembali berputar layaknya film usang yang tak ingin terlupakan.

Sakura tak tau kenapa, setelah itu perasaannya merasa begitu nyaman dan damai, hanya dengan mengingat pemuda itu, ia merasa seperti menggenggam kebahagiaan.

"Sakura?" Sebuah panggilan dari belakang, membuyarkan fikirannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan sosok teman lamanya disana, yang sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah risau.

" Ino?" Refleks Sakura saat menatapnya.

Ino semakin risau dan menundukkan kepala "Apa kau masih marah?"ujarnya setengah bebrisik.

"Menurutmu?"

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang kini, menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tau, kau masih marahkan?" Kali ini Ino menatapnya khawatir.

Sakura lalu berjalan medekati Ino. "Yamanaka Ino, nama yang selalu ada pada setiap buku Absen kelsaku. Setiap hari, aku melihat senyum dan tangisnya. Mendengar curhat, omelan bahkan gossip yang selalu ia bawa. Walau terkadang hal itu membuatku merasa Jengkel dan bosan"

"Aku tak tau jika semua itu membuatmu merasa jengkel! Lain waktu, aku tidak akan membuatmu begitu lagi. Sakura... maaf..."

Sakura tersenyum sesaat, sebelum merunduk.

"Kemarin ia memperingatiku, dia bilang bahwa aku harus mundur dari pertarungan yang menurutnya akan membuatku kalah. Aku merasa bimbang... dan tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa, ketika itu! Karena ia terdengar seperti merendahkanku!" Mendengar itu, Ino langsung membuang muka, tak sanggup menatap Sakura. Namun, dengan sigap Sakura merangkulnya. Membenamkan Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Namun... aku sadar, bahwa bukan salahnya jika berkata begitu padaku. Harusnya sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku bisa meredam diri dan berterimakasih atas peringatan yang ia berikan"

Ino membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ino... maaf... aku tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, pemberi solusi yang baik... dan juga tak bisa melayanimu sama seperti kau melayaniku..." Tanpa Sadar kedua mata Ino berkaca, dan tangispun pecah ketika Sakura berkata "Ino... aku hanya bisa berjanji sesuatu padamu...aku janji akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu... _zutto_..." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Mereka saling menegeratkan pelukan, hingga...

"Umm... A-ano... _Sumimasen"_

Refleks mereka berdua saling melepas pelukan, tatkala mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Apa, Haruno-_san _sudah siap? Semua penonton sudah menunggu kita! Aku tak ingin mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi!" Sahut seorang gadis berambut panjang dan mata beriris _Amethys_ itu berdiri diambang pintu , lengkap dengan baju Karatenya.

Sakura mematung, sebelum memasang wajah serius. "_Gomen._.. sudah membuat yang lain menunggu, aku akan kesana sekarang!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura... Berjuang dan kembalilah dengan kemenangan!_ Ganbatte yo ne, watashi no Yujin_!" Ujar Ino meemegangi bahunya.

"_Hai'... arigatou ne watshi no Raibaru" _Balas Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidah_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat mendekat podium, sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang terdapat banyak sekali _supporter _dari berbagai sekolah. Ketika ia menoleh kearah kerumunan _supporter _dari sekolahnya, jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Tak disangka, ternyata Naruto duduk diantara mereka, dan yang lebih membuat Sakura tak percaya ialah saat Hinata melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu dan dibalas senyum olehnya.

Berisiknya suara teriakan tak membuat Sakura buyar akan fokusnya pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka terlihat sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan mungkin Hinata terlihat lebih mengenal Naruto dibanding dirinya. Tapi... bukankah disurat yang kemarin ia baca menunjukkan bahwa mereka baru saling mengenal? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Mengapa Sakura merasa tersisihkan sekarang?

Tanpa sadar, wasit sudah mengangkat bendera. Pertanda bahwa pertandingan dimulai. Namun, akal dan pandangan Sakura tak lagi fokus dengan baik. Ia hanya menatap nanar ketika...

**PUG**

Serangan Hinata tepat pada wajahnya tak lagi dapat dielakkan. Ia tersungkur dengan mudahnya dengan pandangan mata yang menggelap.

Sakura terjatuh, tidak, ia pingsan dan langsung dnyatakan gugur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang berbau obat, Sakura terbaring lemah. Mata sayunya menatap nanar jendela yang terbuka.

Ino yang sedari tadi menemaninya hanya bisa memasang wajah perihatin. Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak berani untuk menanyakan ada apa pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik!" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Belum! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padanya. Aku bahkan sudah lama merasa kalah darinya, jauh sebelum hari ini. Kajadian tadi hanya membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak berdaya didepannya!"

Kali Ino tertegun "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi lemah begini? Aku bahkan lebih suka kau yang marah ketika aku memintamu mundur, dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang begini!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Ino... aku... aku tak tau harus berbuat apa! Jauh sebelum pertandingan ini, ia sudah menyerangku! Ia menyerang sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Ia... tersenyum pada Naruto..."

Kali ini Ino berdiri dari duduknya "Naruto? Jadi karena pemuda sialan itu kau jadi begini?" Wajah Ino menjadi merah padam. "Sakura... ada banyak hal yang harus kau mengerti tentang dunia ini! Bukan hanya Naruto yang harus selalu dipikiranmu! Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa kau terlalu mementingkan pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun! Dia bahkan tak menganggapmu sebagai teman. Lantas apa, apa yang kau harapkan Sakura?"

"Aku tak mengharap apapun! Aku... aku hanya merasa senang jika melakukan sesuatu untuknya!"

Mendengar itu, Ino membuang mukanya "Jangan bilang, jika kau sudah lama jatuh hati pemuda aneh itu?"

"Entahlah Ino... mungkin aku memang jatuh hati padanya!"

**PRANG **

Suara benda jatuh dari bilik disebelah, bilik Sakura. Kemudian diikuti suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa keluar.

"Siapa itu?" Mereka bertanya nyaris serempak.

"Aku akan melihatnya!" Ujar Sakura, karena ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino, sambil menyerahkan ransel milik gadis itu, didepan UKS.

"Umm..." Sakura menggeleng "Aku tak tau siapa orang itu! Ino... bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika orang itu ternyata adalah wartawan Mading? Ia bisa saja membuat gossip tentangku di Mading!"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya "Bukan salahku, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi! Tapi tenang saja, aku akan langsung bertanya pada club mereka besok!"

Sakura mengangguk, walaupun hal itu terdengar kurang meyakinkan "Aku serahkan padamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan, disekitar taman sekolahnya, dengan memegangi pipi kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri, karena pukulan Hinata padanya tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, ia sebetulnya tidak ingat lagi dengan surat yang kemarin ia baca tentang pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata. Namun, ia betul-betul tidak sengaja melewati taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuan itu.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Hinata yang tengah duduk, kemudian disusul Naruto yang mendekat padanya.

Awalanya Sakura ragu untuk menguping. Ia takut dengan mendengar pembicaraan mereka malah membuatnya semakin sakit hati.

'_Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti saja?'_

Sempat terlintas difikiran gadis itu untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Berhenti mengejar Naruto dan kembali hidup normal sebagai siswi biasa.

Sakura, terduduk ditempatnya berdiri. Rasanya begitu hambar sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, dalam kebimbangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_... Naruto-_kun._.. aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang! Ini..." Hinata menyogohkan sapu tang berwana biru keunguan pada pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu. Kau adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatku berdecak kagum... dan jika boleh... aku ingin mengagumimu dalam satu keabsahan..."

Naruto yang tadinya menatap Hinata mengganti fokusnya kearah sapu tangan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas apa yang orang lain lakukan padamu, itu tidak akan ada habisnya... menolong, bukanlah dengan tujuan ingin ditolong... dan sapu tangan ini... aku tak akan mengambilnya kembali. Kau boleh menyimpannya sebagai suatu keabsahan..."

Hinata tersenyum seraya menarik kembali sapu tangan itu. Sedangkan Naruto, yang merasa urusannya telah usai langsung beranjak melangkah pergi.

"Kau benar-benar langka Naruto-_kun_... namun... didunia ini apa benar-benar ada manusia yang menolong tanpa tujuan lain?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang tenang.

"Tentu... bahkan, jika bantuan yang diberikannya, dibalas dengan sesuatu yang jahat sekalipun, ia tetap tersenyum, dan terus mengulurkan tangannya..."

Hinata menunduk "_Souka... _jika benar-benar ada,aku harap bisa bertemu dengan orang itu... apa kau bisa memperkenalkannya?"

"..." Naruto diam sejenak, dengan masih menatap langit sore.

"Musim Semi..." Ujarnya setengah berbisik. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali menghadap kedepan dan benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menunduk dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih duduk diatas tanah didekat taman. Dari jaraknya, ia tidak dapat mendegar apapun yang tadi Hinata dan Naruto bicarakan. Bukan hanya mendengar, ia juga tak ingin melihat kearah mereka berdua. Kini, rasa jenuh dan bosan mulai ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa masih ada di tempat itu dan tidak pulang. Apa yang sebetulnya ia tunggu.

Sakura tak sengaja melihat batu kecil mengambil batu itu dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilinginya. Ia manatap sekeliling, dan merasa seperti berada dalam sebuah wilayah yang hanya ada dirinya seorang. Rasa sedih kembali menghampirinya.

'_Seorang gadis kesepian' _

Kalimat itu benar-benar cocok untuknya sekarang. Mengejar Naruto hanya untuk mengisi mencari kesibukan, apa benar begitu?

Mungkin ia benar-benar harus berhenti sekarang. Ia ingin pulang, pulang kerumahnya, makan malam agaknya sudah menunggu dirumah. _Kaa-san _dan_ Tou-san _jugapasti sudah menunggu. Tapi...

"_Issho ni kaerimasen..._" Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar membuatnya kembali merasakan '_de javu'._

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu, kini berdiri tepat didepannya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, pemuda itu sudah melangkah masuk kedalam lingkarannya. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"_D-doushite?_ Naruto?"

Naruto menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Kau membuat likngkaran yang terlalu besar untuk satu orang! Apa kau tidak ingin mengajak seseorang kedalamnya? Kurama, bahkan tidak suka bermain pasir sendirian, apa kau tak begitu?"

Sakura terdiam, dan menunduk "Aku... tak tau harus mengajak siapa! Semua orang terlihat sibuk! Kurama juga pasti begitukan? Kau tak mungkin menemaninya bermain pasir, karena kau selalu sibuk..."

"Kau benar, aku memang sibuk. Tapi... sesibuk apapun, paling tidak aku berada didekatnya. Aku sebenarnya bukan tuan yang tak peduli. Walau tak ikut bermain, aku selalu mengawasinya. Apa menurutmu, sesorang harus selalu menampakkan perasaanya?"

Sakura menggeleng "Tidak... tapi... kenapa persaan itu harus disembunyikan?"

"Untuk menjaga dan menguji perasaan yang disekitarnya!"

"Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti setiap jawaban yang kau berikan... tapi... aku selalu ingin bertanya mengapa. Seperti mengapa Hinata dan dirimu terlihat begitu dekat? Dan mengapa kau tersenyum padanya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tenggorokan Sakura serasa tercekat.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang begitu, Sakura menyesal. "Gomen... itu bukan urusanku, harusnya aku tak bertanya seperti itu bukan?" Sakura kemudian berdiri, ia menggenggam erat tali ranselnya menahan tangis dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku di lingkaran ini? Sekarang hanya kita berdua didalamnya dan lingkaran ini adalah milikmu. Jika kau hanya ingin berdua, maka hanya akan ada dua orang di dalamnya! Kau... dan aku... tidak ada orang lain yang boleh masuk tanpa seizinmu. lantas, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

**Deg**

Apa yang barusan Sakura dengar, mungkin adalah hal yang sulit ia pahami. Namun, Sakura dapat mengerti dengan pasti bahwa...

Naruto hanya akan ada disisinya.

Belum sempat hati gadis itu berbunga sempurna, lebih dulu tangannya ditarik hingga kakinya tersandung, dan...

_**Cup**_

Naruto mencium keningnya dengan tidak sengaja. Ciuman itu, berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, sebelum akhrinya mereka saling melepas diri dengan wajah Sakura yang merah padam. Gadis itu benar-benar salah tingkah karenanya, hingga ia langsung berpamitan dengan terbata-bata.

"_J-jaa nee_... Naruto..."

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi dengan kecepatan penuh. Sekarang tinggallah Naruto yang masih mengedipkan mata.

**To Be Continue**

_**A/N**_

_Kyaaaa... bener2 deh, idung ane kembang kempis ngebayangin waktu buat ni fic._

_Ok.. NaruSaku emang gak canon seperti yg aku harapin, dan itu buat aku __**down **__sampe sekarang... Harus ngelupain NS atau gak? Aku udah coba, tpi... percuma.. semua moment ttg mereka kembali terlintas... _

_buat aku, NS bukan sekedar pairing biasa... NS... adalah awalku u/ selangkah lebih maju..._

_Aku jg gak bisa berlama2 murung... kalo emang cinta sma NS, mestinya aku harus nunjukkin dg trs membuat fic NS..#YahMalahCurhat?!_

_dan buat para reviewer+follower+ yg nge-Favs makasih banyak, apalagi ama _**asti. .7**_ yg udah PM dan nyemangatin... Hontou ni Arigatou... dan maaf juga krna telat update, selain sibuk, aku juga masih butuh waktu u/ nerima keadaan NS..._

_So... minna-san... jgn lupa review-nya di bawah..._

l

l

l

l

l

V


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**AU &amp; School Life**

**Orignal Story by **_**Nasako Uzumikawa**_

Musim dingin sudah berlalu, semua pakain tebal penghangat hampir tak pernah terlihat untuk dikenakan orang-orang. Pada pagi yang penuhi tebaran bunga Sakura dimana-mana kala itu, terlihat seorang remaja wanita tengah bercakap ria dengan temannya, seraya berjalan menuju Sekolah.

Rambut sebahunya yang sangat kontras dengan tebaran bunga Sakura bergoyang-goyang setiap kali ia melangkah. Senyumannya juga tak memudar, tatkala mendengar cerita lucu dari temannya. Haruno Sakura pagi ini benar-benar terlihat segar.

**JPRET**

Sebuah suara berbunyi tepat didepan Sakura dan Ino yang tak lain adalah suara kamera yang sedang mengambil gambar. Sontak kedua remaja yang tengah asik mengobrol itu terdiam dan berhenti melangkah. Mereka berdua baru sadar, bahwasanya saat mengobrol tadi seorang lelaki yang memegang kamera didepannya ini telah mengambil foto mereka berdua.

"_Ohayo_... Haruno-_san_ to Yamanaka-_san_! Hari ini benar-benar indah ya?" Ujar lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitamnya itu dengan wajah tersenyum tak berdosa.

" O_-ohayo..._ kau siapa? Kenapa kau mengambil foto sembarangan dan... dari mana kau tau nama kami berdua? Kau sepertinya baru disini, iya kan?" Sahut Ino yang langsung _to the point._

"Ahh... _gomen_... aku sepertinya sangat lancang ya? Baiklah.. umm... _hajimemaste... boku wa_ Shimurai Sai, _desu! Yoroshiku ne.." _Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih tangan itu dengan kaku " _Watashi wa Sakura... Haruno Sakura desu! Yoroshiku mo._.. Sai-kun!" Entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan hal lain saat bersalaman dengan Sai.

Pemuda bernama Sai itu melanjutkan perkenalannya dengan Ino, sebelum bicara lebih lanjut.

" Aku adalah murid baru di sini dan hobiku ialah memotret, aku sekarang berada di kelas X-3! Jika butuh bantuan, datanglah ke kelas itu! Dan soal foto yang tadi, aku rasa itu bukan suatu masalah, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangguk tak berdaya "I-iya... tidak masalah... dan selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen..." Ino langsung mendelik pertanda tak mengerti.

" T-tapi... Sai-_kun_.. kami berdua kelas XI itu berarti kami berdua adalah kakak kelasmu... jadi... bisakah kau memanggil dengan lebih sopan?" Sakura sebenarnya tidak peduli tentang sopan santun, namun panggilan '_chan_' diujung namanya itu, membuatnya merasa aneh, sehingga ia harus berdalih ke sopan santun.

Mendengar itu, Sai melipat kedua tangannya. "Ummm...baiklah aku mengerti, Ino-_nee_? Tidak, itu tak cocok, bagaimana jika Yamanaka-_nee_? Apa itu sudah sopan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ahh.. itu memang sudah sopan tapi... maksudku..."

**TENG**

" Yah... sepertinya aku harus masuk kelas... sampai bertemu lagi Yamanaka-_nee_, Sakura-_chan_..." Sai, bergegas pergi.

Sakura yang ucapan dan maksudnya belum tercapai, akhirnya menghela nafas berat melihat kepergian Sai.

**PUG**

Ino menepuk bahunya. "Makanya, jangan terlalu banyak basa-basi! Tapi... setelah kulihat-lihat... sepertinya dia menyukaimu Sakura! Buktinya, dia ti-"

"Shhyuut... jangan keras-keras, dan jangan dilanjutkan..." Sakura membekap mulut Ino.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Naruto mendengarnya? Santai saja, anak itu takkan peduli!"

Sakura mengerutkan alis "Bukannya begitu, aku hanya tak ingin dia... "

"Dia apa?" Ino menyahut

"Ahh.. sudahlah! Kelas sudah hampir dimulai, ayo cepat!" Sakura langsung berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan angka membuat hampir 70 persen pelajar pusing, stres, dan mual. Seperti gejala penyakit saja. Untuk beberapa pelajar yang berada pada 70 persen, kira-kira sekitar 60 persennya masih dalam keadaan aman, karena pelajaran hafalan dan pemahaman seperti Biologi, Sejarah, Bahasa Asing dan semacamnya masih dapat mereka usahakan sebaik mungkin. Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya?

Haruno Sakura, adalah siswi yang berada pada sisa persenan itu, hitungan dan hafalan menjadi jangkauan terjauhnya. Jika bicara tentang Juara kelas atau kenaikan kelas, tentu bagi sesorang yang biasa, Juara kelas adalah hal sulit namun tidak untuk kenaikan kelas. Sedangkan bagi orang yang berada di bawah biasa seperti Sakura, Juara kelas adalah hal mustahil untuk diraih dan kenaikan kelas adalah hal tersulit. Maka dari itu, Sakura yang berada dibawah biasa, sudah memiliki keputusan, walau hal ini mungkin sebatas mimpi baginya.

"Tak perlu iri dan minder jika orang lain bisa melakukannya dengan mudah sedangkan kita tidak. Jika mereka hanya cukup sekali dayung sampai kepulau, maka kita yang lemah, tak boleh hanya diam dan menyaksikan keberhasilan orang tersebut. Dayunglah sebanyak mungkin hingga akhir walau tak ada jaminan untuk berhasil sama seperti mereka. Tidak salah menjadi bodoh, karena tuhan ingin melihat usaha kita untuk menjadi pintar. Dan itu artinya Tuhan punya kasih sayang dan perhatian yang besar terhadap kita."

Rasanya semua ini, akan mejadi lebih baik jika keputusan ini terus Sakura pegang. Buktinya sudah hampir 2 usahanya untuk naik kelas baik-baik saja, tak seperti dulu, dimana ia selalu terancam untuk mengulang kelas.

Pagi ini, dikelasnya Sakura, harusnya berlangsung jam pelajaran Matematika, namun karena demam tinggi Guy _Sensei_ tak mengajar dan hanya menitipkan tugas. 30 dari 32 siswa kompak untuk mengumpulkannya besok pagi, dan Ino termasuk diantaranya. Sedangkan 2 orang lagi yakni Sakura dan Naruto tak ikut handil dalam menyumbangkan suara.

" Aku ingin mencoba mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang, tak apa kan Ino?" Ujar Sakura setengah berbisik pada sahabatnya.

"Umm... tentu... tapi, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Sakura, jika kau menyerah nanti sore aku akan memberikan tugasku padamu!" Ino menepuk pencak kepala sahabatnya pelan.

"Ummm..." Sakura mengangguk.

Ino memang tak sepintar Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang menduduki peringkat 1, 2 dan 3. Namun sebagai peringkat 4 ia masih mampu mengerjakan tugas sendiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat bagaimana bentuk so-" Baru sekilas Sakura melihat soal tersebut, kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun itu harus ia bertahan. Hingga pada akhirnya, jam istirahat telah datang, dan hasilnya, Soal yang Sakura kerjakan sebanyak...

NOL , ia tak dapat mengerjakan satu soalpun dari 10 soal. Namun, walau begitu Sakura sudah menemukan satu ilmu yakni (x+Y)^2= x^2+2xy+y^2.

"Bagaimana?" Ino menatap tanya pada Sakura.

"Masih belum, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha!" Ujarnya seraya merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi juara?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Demi masa depanku!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ohh... masa depan dengan Profesor Naruto? ternyata sekarang, Haruno Sakura sudah mulai berfikir diluar peredaran! Aku takut, jika begini dia akan tersesat hingga akhirnya... Awww!?"

Sukses, mulut Ino berhenti mengoceh lebih banyak karena Sakura menarik kuat cuping telinganya hingga memerah.

"Bisa tidak, jika tidak berbicara tentang Naruto di tempat terutama dikelas ini! Coba kau pikir, bagaimana jika ia mendengarkannya dan berfikir buruk tentangku, huh?" Ujar Sakura melotot.

"Baik-baik... aku paham nyonya... tapi tolong lepaskan telinga cantikku! Kau bisa membuatnya putus!"

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Ino.

"Hufh... lihatlah, karena ulahmu kita jadi terlambat untuk makan siang! Ayo cepat ketaman dan bawa Bento-mu!"

"Ke taman lagi?" Sahut Ino malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa... _Kirei desune_..." Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di taman yang dipenuhi tebaran bunga Sakura dan daun Maple.

"Are? Kau seperti pertama kali melihat musim semi saja! Jangan berlebihan!Sekarang, kita makan dimana? Semua bangku penuh!" Sahut Ino setelah melihat sekelilingnya.

Sakura menghentikan tingkahnya untuk meredam omelan Ino yang menurutnya merusak suasana.

" _Hai'... Wakatta... _kita makan disana saja, dibawah pohon Maple itu!" Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah pohon yang tak jauh disana ada bangku yang diduduki seorag pemuda pirang, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati lokasi itu dengan semangat. Sedangkan Ino yang berada dibelakangnya mengeluh dengan tulus. "Sudah kuduga akan begini akhirnya!"

Setelah sampai, di lokasi itu mereka langsung duduk dibawah rerumputan dan mengeluarkan _Bento-_nya masing-masing.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, gadis pirang yang sudah cukup lama menahan lapar itu mengeluarkan sumpit miliknya untuk menyantap beberapa _Onigiri_ didalam kotak _Bento-_nya

"Yosh..._Itadakima-" _Ino tiba-tiba terhenti mengucapkan ritual makannya, tatkala melihat wajah Sakura yang murung seketika. Ia meletakkan lagi sumpitnya dan berkata "Kau ingin duduk disampingnya, kan? Tak apa, pergilah! Aku... baik-baik saja selama kau dapat tersenyum!"

"I-Ino... aku... aku tak tau harus berkata apa, tapi... kau... adalah satu-satunya sahabat... yang paling kusayangi..." Sakura langsung memeluk Ino, dan gadis pirang itu menerimanya dengan tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Aku berjanji! Besok, jam makan siang aku akan bersamamu, hanya denganmu!" Ujar Sakura disela-sela pelukan itu.

"Ummm..." Ino mengangguk "Sekarang pergilah sebelum dia meninggalkan bangku itu!"

Sakura langsung bergegas untuk berdiri dan membawa _Bento_-nya ketempat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_k-konnichiwa... _Naruto... apa kau sudah makan?" Terdengar seperti basa-basi, namun pada dasarnya inilah ungkapan _to the point_ yang Sakura lancarkan. Ia memang bertujuan untuk memastikan hal itu pada Naruto. Belakangan ini, ia benar benar merasa khawatir, lantaran pemuda itu terlihat semakin kurus.

Tak menghiraukan, Naruto malah membalikkan lembaran buku yang yang dibacanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura langsung duduk disampingnya dan membuka Bento miliknya. Tak peduli, jika Naruto merespon atau tidak, yang pasti ia sudah tau bahwa sikap ini bukan tanda untuknya bergerak sigap, ia mengambil sumpit dan menjepitnya ke salah satu Onigiri didalam kotak Bento tersebut.

"I-ini, makanlah!" Ujarnya menyodorkan onigiri tersebut pada Naruto dan saat itu ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, sehinngga ia memejamkan mata untuk meredam degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Ketika itu, ia mendengar jelas suara buku yang ditutup,dan Ia juga merasakan betul, getaran pada tangannya, pertanda bahwa Onigiri di sumpitnya mulai tersantap. Perasaan 'itu' kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Saat ini, Sakura masih belum mampu membuka mata, karena ia merasa lebih tenang jika ia membuka mata setelah pemuda itu menelan makanannya.

Ketika waktu berlalu, Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan disambut dengan pernyataan "Ummm... lezat sekali, Sakura-_chan!_" Sontak, kedua mata Sakura terbelalak melebar.

"K-kau!?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut, karena ditengah-tengah posisinya dan Naruto, tepatnya dibelakang bangku, anak baru yang ia jumpai pagi ini, Shimura Sai tersenyum sipit padanya.

"_Konnichiwa_ Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa kau tidak datang kekelasku untuk makan siang? Bukankah tadi pagi, aku katakan, jika butuh sesuatu aku ada di kelas!" Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

Sakura tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa, karena ia terlalu tercengang dengan keberadaan Sai, ditambah lagi saat ia mengatakan lezat untuk makanannya, dan itu berarti...

'_Bukan Naruto? Tapi Sai-kun? Apa perasaanku salah? Apa perasaanku selemah ini, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa membedakan yang mana Naruto dan orang lain?' _Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir sekarang.

Masih dalam ketidakpercayaannya, Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang ekspresinya semakin dingin sebelum ia merunduk dan menahan sesuatu, seperti baru saja berbuat kesalahan besar tanpa disengaja. Disela itu Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan itu.

'_N-naruto._..' Ingin rasanya Sakura berkata begitu untuk mencegatnya, namun lidahnya serasa tercekat, dan kepalanyapun tak mampu didirakan lagi.

'_Apa dia membenciku, karena ini? Karena... lengah, lingkaranku... didatangi orang lain? Naruto... gomen... aku...' _Sakura menjatuhkan butiran beningnya dari pelupuk mata. Ia malu, benar-benar malu sekarang. Dengan rapat ia membekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Suara... Suara itu kembali membuatnya tersadar. Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, hingga kulit sekitar matanya memerah. Saat ini, ia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilimpahkan semuanya pada Sai. Ia mengontrol paksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan berkata.

"_Gomen_... Sai-_kun_, diawal pertemuan kita, kau harus melihatku menangis begini! A-aku... benar-benar minta maaf. Lain kali... kita akan bertemu dengan... waktu yang kuharap tepat, sehingga kau tak perlu melihatku yang begini!" Setelah berujar begitu, Sakura bergegas pergi.

Dari belakangnya, Sai mengangkat kameranya dan langsung memotret punggung Sakura.

'_Haruno Sakura... wanita pertama yang kutemui dengan sifat aneh. Baru kali ini ada yang menangis kemudian memaksakan senyuman padaku, padahal... dia pantas untuk menampar dan memarahiku! Unik... atau dia hanya... berbohong?_'

Kemudian pemuda itu menujukkan senyuman meronanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, tak seperti sore-sore sebelumnya. Dimana, saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang, Sakura akan berada dibelakang Naruto dan terus berjalan walau tak beriringan. Hari ini, Sakura pulang lebih dulu dibanding pemuda itu. Ia merasa lebih baik begini dari pada mengejar Naruto dan menejlaskan semuanya. Ini terdengar sangat lucu, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat mengetahui hal ini. Ia akan menggelengkan kepala dan berkata "Sejak kapan Naruto akan peduli? Menjelaskan? Jangan bercanda! Kau akan terlihat seperti wanita gila yang berbicara tanpa ada alasan!"

Perlahan, Sakura mulai mengerti tentang jalan yang dipilihnya. Sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuknya mundur dari semua ini, ia sudah bertekad untuk maju walaupun dengan merangkak. Namun untuk sekarang, ia tak tau pasti apakah Naruto akan mau melihatnya lagi atau tidak. Itu berarti bukan dia yang akan bergerak mundur, namun Narutolah yang akan bergerak menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Sakura menggeleng kuat, membuang jauh-jauh fikiran itu.

_"Matte..._Sakura_" _Tiba-tiba suara serak di belakangnya, membuat Sakura diam tak brkutik.

Hal ini begitu tiba-tiba, hingga gadis remaja yang tengah dilemma ini tak tau apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Rasanya seperti berada diawang awan. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah suara serak khas dari pemuda pirang yang didengarnya ini hanyalah halusinasi belaka?

Sakura tersenyum tak mengerti, ia memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras hingga ia teraduh dan terduduk menahan sakit. Ia menahan tangis dan sakit secara bersamaan dengan satu perjuangan, dan suara langkah sepatu yang kemudian menggeser puluhan kerikil jalanan membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena terelwat berhalusinasi.

"_Yamete!__Yamete kudasai, watashi no kokoro ga ittai_..._ Onegai..._ hiks... a-aku... tau, jika semua ini memang sudah terlewat batas! Tapi... kumohon... aku memohon padamu kesadaranku, biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar dari semua ini..."

"_Gochisousama..." _(Terima kasih untuk makanannya)

Sebuah suara dengan jarak frekuensi yang sungguh dekat, dan disertai sisa pernapasan yang terasa hangat, menghampiri betul sela-sela lubang telinga Sakura yang tertutup rambut.

Apa artinya semua ini? Apakah sekarang tanggal 1 April? Apa semua ini lelucon? Benar-benar, tampak begitu. Namun, inilah kenyataannya, Narutolah yag memakan suapan _Onigiri_nya tadi siang. Sekarang, Sakura sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain berdiri dengan raut tak percaya.

_'Mengapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Dimana aku terjatuh, tersesat hingga menangis, selalu saja ada Naruto yang mengembalikan senyumku. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah dengan semua kesalah pahaman yang berujung kebodohan ini? Siapa yang selalu meragukannya? Aku... akulah orangnya. Haruno Sakura wanita terbodoh yang pernah ada. Jelas sekali, sekarang, bahwa aku... tak mungkin bisa bersama orang lain, selain dirinya, selain pemuda yang selalu mengerti aku dan kebodohanku. Naruto... '_

_ "Arigatou... _Naruto.._ hontou ni arigatou..." _Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca.

Naruto memgang sebelah bahunya, dengan sedikit tersenyum, ia berkata.

"Ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku mersakan masakanmu. Aku selalu menyukai rasanya, dan sekalipun aku tak pernah mengatakan terima kasih padamu... mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan atas itu, tapi... entah kenapa rasanya aku tak perlu berkata apa-apa, saat menerimanya darimu. Kupikir kau sudah mengerti, tapi... tak kusangka aku membuatmu jadi begini hanya karena tak mengatakan itu!_ Gomen ne..."_

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng " Tak apa... aku baik-baik saja sekarang..."

"Tidak Sakura, kurasa... jika kau tetap melakukan semua ini padaku, kau... akan terus menderita. Berhentilah, selagi kau punya kesempatan untuk pergi dengan yang lain. Masih ada kendaraan yang akan membawamu pulang, dan pergi jauh dariku. Jadi..."

"Tampaknya kau belum mengerti Naruto! Aku singgah, bukan tanpa tujuan. Aku menginginkannya karena perjalananku yang panjang ini memliki tujuan, dan disinilah aku merasa tujuan itu berada. Untuk apa aku pergi jika aku sudah sampai pada tujuanku. Kau... kaulah yang kuinginkan... tak ada yang lain. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti! Biarkan aku tetap seperti orang yang tak berguna, karena sesungguhnya inilah yang kuinginkan!"

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Sakura, ia berjalan melewati gadis itu tanpa menatapnya. Hingga mereka saling membelakangi, Naruto berkata "Jika memang itu yang kau iniginkan, maka... jangan pernah merengek meminta untuk kembali, dan jangan biarkan kendaraan lain menjemputmu karena kau sudah sampai di tujuan!"

Sakura terdiam, hingga Naruto benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

_minna-san.. Hontou ni gomen ne... krna lama update #TangisNista_

_Author-san bener2 sibuk... tpi berkat review-nya minna, author-san berusaha nyempetin waktu buat nulis ni fic... sampe2 ada yg bilang kalo author-san yg jelek ini ga nulis fic lagi? Hah? What the... Ok, cukup alay-nya... sekarang waktunya buat ngungkapin makasih sma reviewer yg masih setia dan yg bru nge-review... _

_Arigatou Gozaimasu #Nunduk90drajat_

_Walau gak sempet nulis nama2nya, aku tetep inget siapa2 yg udah review, dan klo pengen ngobrol lebih lanjut, atau minta lanjutinnya cepet, silahkan PM..._

_Yosh... trus nantikan next chap dg mengirimkan review-nya dibawah, OK!? *(^,^)*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**AU &amp; School Life**

**Orignal Story by****_Nasako Uzumikawa_**

Semenjak kejadian dimana Sakura dan Naruto berbicara cukup lama waktu itu, kini hubungan mereka terasa lebih renggang. Tak ada hal-hal yang dulu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar seperti biasanya.

Selama tiga bulan lebih, semuanya berjalan dengan begitu jenuhnya. Hampir setiap hari Sakura melihat Naruto, namun ia tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Bahkan sekedar sapaan, rasanya sungguh sulit untuk diucapkan.

Sakura tak berusaha sekeras dulu, ia juga sudah tak lagi menyamakan waktu pulang kerumah bersamaan dengan Naruto. Sulit untuk dimengerti mengapa jarak anatara mereka berdua semakin bertambah belakangan ini.

Mungkinkah mereka menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulainya? Atau malah, rasa ini yang memudar?

Berulang kali Sakura menghela nafas ketika mengingat semuanya. Janji yang ia buat untuk mencairkan bongkahan es di hati pemuda itu, kini terdengar seperti omong kosong. Nyatanya sekarang ia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Hei..." Ino menyenggol bahunya.

"Kau tidak dengar ceritaku?" Tanya Ino menyeruput Orange Juice miliknya.

"Aku dengar... kau jatuh hati pada pelayan kafe itu kan?"Sakura menatap malas padanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tidak suka?" Kini Ino menautkan alisnya.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya guna meregangkan tubuhnya yang begitu penat setelah mendapat kelas tambahan.

Melihatnya membuat Ino semakin cemberut "Ah... menyebalkan jika curhat tentang cinta padamu! Diotakmu cuma ada Naruto!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menatapnya malas "Kau tau sendirikan, bagaimana hubunganku dengannya belakangan ini! Aku merasa dia semakin jauh..."

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak Orange Juice yang diminumnya.

"K-kau bilang apa? Jauh? Hmmmp... hahah... jangan membuatku tertawa Sakura! Bukankah dari dulu ia selalu menjauhimu?"

Segitiga langsung terbentuk dijidat Sakura setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku merasa yang paling bodoh! Mengejar lelaki yang tak memperdulikanku itu terdengar menyedihkan! Tapi... lupakan soal itu sejenak, aku tak ingin memikirkannya untuk sesaat..."

Kali ini lebih parah dari yang pertama, Orange Juice yang tadinya sudah sampai di tenggorokan, tersembur mendadak oleh Ino. Bagaimana tidak, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menghindar untuk membicarakan Naruto.

Hal ini sangat mengejutkannya.

"Kau tidak sakitkan Sakura?" Ino membuang Orange Juice-nya dan langsung memeriksa kening serta mulut Sakura yang nampak normal dan sehat.

"Yametteyo!" Sakura melepaskan diri, dengan wajah kesal.

"K-kau...? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakannya secepat ini?" Ino memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Jangan menggodaku! Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Naruto! Hanya saja aku merasa cukup lelah dan berusaha agar bisa mengumpulkan energi lagi untuk mengejarnya!"

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar tak tertolong lagi!" Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kelangit merah dan mencoba merasakan nyamannya duduk direrumputan seperti ini.

"Kau tau Ino... Sai-_kun,_ mengajakku kencan..."

Hening awalnya.

"Huuuaaapphhaaa?" Ino lagi-lagi terkejut, hingga ekspresi terkejutnya membuat bosan Sakura.

"Aku tak heran jika ia mengajakmu kencan, walau kau Senpai-nya. L-lalu? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sakura nampak berfikir sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau tau Sakura! Kau benar-benar tampak kacau setelah bicara dengan Naruto waktu itu! Dari hal yang kau laporkan padaku, itu menunjukkan jika Naruto... emm... err... sedikit cemburu pada Sai! Tapi mengapa kau malah memperparah keadaan?"

Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Ino.

"Aku tak pernah merasa jika ia cemburu Ino! Dia selalu mengatakkan hal-hal yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti maksudnya! Itu membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Tapi... kalian pernah berciumankan? Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Sakura menunduk "Itu bukan ciuman yang ia inginkan! Akulah yang memulai semuanya! Ia tak pernah berniat untuk menciumku! Terkadang aku merasa sangat bodoh, dengan mempermalukan diriku sendiri seperti itu! Lagi pula... aku berkencan bukan berarti aku menyukai Sai-_kun_! Aku cuma ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada didekat lelaki lain selain Naruto! Itu _s_aja..."

"Cih... omong kosong! Tak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dari bocah seperti itu! Kau hanya menghabiskan waktu, dan membuat dirimu sakit lagi!"

Ino benar-benar kesal, ia juga langsung berdiri mengambil tas dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Kala itu Sakura hanya menatap punggung Ino hingga menghilang. Ia merasa cukup aneh dengan temannya yang saru itu.

'Ino... kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendukungku dengan Naruto? Apa sebenarnya kau pikirkan?'

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk seraya memegang tas di tembok pagar Sekolahnya. Hari ini, tepat setelah pulang sekolah ia memenuhi janjinya untuk berkencan dengan Sai.

Ia sengaja duluan keluar dibanding teman sekelasnya. Sempat sebelum keluar ia melirik Naruto, namun pemuda itu tampak biasa saja dan tetap tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk keluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Yooo... Sakura-_chan_!? " Sai berlari kecil dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"T-tahan! Jangan bergerak kumohon!" Pinta Sai.

Sakura sempat bingung mengapa, namun ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan kamera, barulah ia mengerti. Sai ingin mengambil gambarnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura menahan posenya.

"_Kawaii ne... _Sakura_-chan no hontou ni kawaii_!" Pemuda itu mengeraskan suara kagumnya, dan memamerkan foto dari kamera digitalnya.

Sakurapun menjadi malu seketika.

"Jadi... kita benar-benar akan berkencan atau tidak?" Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan rutenya. Ayo!" Sai mengulurkan lengannya.

Tentu hal ini membuat rasa canggung dihati Sakura. Walau hanya bergandeng, tetap saja hatinya tak bisa menerimanya. Ia menggeleng pelan menolak Sai.

"Maaf... kurasa lebih baik jika kita berjalan seperti biasa..."

Pemuda itu menunduk senyum.

"Pemuda yang membuatmu merasa nyaman dan kau selalu berkata 'iya' untuknya, apa pemuda itu Naruto_-kun_?" Sai menatapnya dari sudut mata.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa tak enak, saat mendengar dan mengingat lagi nama pemuda itu. Rasa bersalah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan suatu pengkhiantan, terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia berkencan dengan orang lain dan sudah tau bahwasanya hal ini takkan membuatnya nyaman, malah sebaliknya. Lantas untuk apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak pernyataan hatinya yang berkata bahwa semua ini ia lakukan agar Naruto meliriknya lagi, agar pemuda itu merasa bahwa dirinya akan pergi jika terus diabaikan. Sungguh naif dirinya, melakukan ini hanya untuk itu, dan naasnya ia beru menyadarinya sekarang, belum lagi dampak dari perbuatannya ini akan membuat Naruto semakin memandang rendah dirinya.

"Sai-_kun_... _Gomen_...kurasa aku sedang tak enak badan. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kencan ini! Aku yang salah karena telah memberimu harapan yang tak dapat kulakukan. Kuharap kau meng-" Belum selesai gadis itu bicara, Sai langsung menyambar bibirnya.

Sai juga mengunci kedua tangannya dengan tembok yang berada dibelakang gadis itu agar tak melawan.

Muka Sakura berubah merah. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini, sungguh tak ingin. Segala usaha yang ia lakukan seolah percuma untuk menghentikan Sai. Ia tak mau berpasrah diri namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Tepat setelah itu didepan gerbang sekolah yang hanya berjarak 5 meter dari posisi mereka, Naruto keluar dengan membawa tas sekolahnya.

Jalan menuju Halte bus membuatnya berbelok kearah kanan dan naasnya setelah berbelok, ia mendapati Sakura dan Sai dengan posisi yang tak mengenakkan.

Awalnya pemuda itu sempat terdiam, dan setelahnya ia kembali berjalan seolah tak melihat apa-apa.

Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, ia tau betul keberadaan Naruto didekatnya. Perasaan malu tak lagi dapat dibendungnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin dan terus menangis.

Naruto berjalan hingga melewati mereka berdua. Sai juga meliriknya dari sudut mata, dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sakura setelahnya.

Gadis itu tersungkur dengan mudahnya. Kakinya yang bergetar membuatnya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau marah? Aku baru saja mencium wanitamu dan kau tampak biasa saja, begitukah reaksimu?" Sai berjalan menahan bahu Naruto.

Pumuda pirang itu berhenti dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Iris Sapphire-nya memincing kearah Sakura yang tersungkur dengan wajah yang sungguh kacau.

Iapun lebih memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Sakura daripada meladeni Sai.

Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang trduduk tepat depannya. Sedangkan gadis itu tak mampu berkata sepatahpun untuk mengelak. Tatapan Naruto kala itu membuatnya sangat takut.

"Berdiri!" Ujarnya dingin.

Namun Sakura menggeleng dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Ketidaksanggupannya untuk berdiri apalagi menatap Naruto membuatnya semakin menangisi kejadian ini. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. Iasaknya juga tak tertahankan.

Akhirnya Naruto ikut duduk menyajarkan posisi dengan Sakura. Ia tak berkata apapun, namun saat itu ia mengambil tas Sekolah milik Sakura yang tergelatak dan menyandangnya di bahu kiri. Kedua bahunya kini menyandang dua tas sekolah. Ia lalu berbalik dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"Naiklah!" Ujarnya lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin.

Sakura tak menyangka jika Naruto akan begini padanya. Ia pikir Naruto akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar sama seperti dulu. Namun kali ini tak ada waktu baginya untuk bertanya-tanya. Fisik maupun mentalnya yang sudah sangat lemah sangat membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Dengan wajah yang sendu,akhirnya Sakura naik kepunggung Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itupun langsung berdiri dan mengabaikan Sai yang menatapnya cemas, karena tadinya Sai beranggapan akan menerima pukulan atau semacamnya dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Namun sepertinya kau mengenaliku! Melakukan ini dan berharap agar aku bertindak tak wajar kepadamu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah kulakukan! Jika ini memang rencanamu dari awal, lakukan secara jantan! Jangan kau libatkan orang lain didalamnya! Apalagi... orang itu adalah orang terdekatku..."

Mendengar itu, Sakura yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajah dibalik punggunya, tertegun seketika. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat itu. Ia lagi-lagi tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang terdekat, dan itu berarti semua yang ia lakukan telah mencapai tujuan. Ia sudah berhasil membuat pemuda itu meliriknya, atau lebih tepatnya menerima dirinya.

Sakura terus memikirkan hal ini, dan tak menyadari jika ia sudah berada jauh dari tempat Sai berdiri. Naruto yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan Sai dibelakang, tak berbicara sepatahpun, hingga membuat Sakura semakin kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari dengan semburat kemerahannya, Sungai dengan aliran airnya, Burung dengan kicauannya, serta angin dengan hembusannya membuat sore hari ini tak terlupakan bagi Sakura. Apalagi alasan utama ia merasa begitu senang hari ini ialah karena Naruto. Setelah cukup lama ia tak menyapa pemuda itu, kini ia malah berada diatas punggungnya. Lebih-lebih, ia sudah menjadi orang terdekatnya sekarang.

Namun tak hanya rasa senang yang mendominasi perasaan Sakura. Rasa malu dan juga menyesal terus -menerus menusuk hatinya sedari tadi. Bahakan sekarang ia tak tau harus berkata apa pada Naruto. Jika saja ia tau dari awal bahwa Sai hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk memancing emosi Naruto, maka ia tak akan pernah mau bicara apalagi berbasa-basi dengannya. Semua ini karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Sampai saat inipun ia masih membuat Naruto berada dalam kesulitan. Pemuda itu harus berjalan dengan menggendongnya menuju Halte lain karena ia sudah ketinggalan bus terakhir yang akan membawanya pulang. Berulang kali Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat seraya terus mengutuk diri.

"Aku penasaran, mengapa kau tidak membuat babak belur wajah pria itu? Apa karena ilmu bela dirimu sudah tak berfungsi lagi, hingga kau menjadi sebegitu terpuruknya?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bukan itu!" Sakura membatahnya cepat. "Tadi... aku sangat takut.

Fikiranku kacau dan tak dapat berfikir lagi karena..." Naruto memotongnya "Aku? Karena aku melihatmu?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku bukan pria yang kejam... dan sudah pernah kukatan itu padamu sebelumnya. Jika kau masih saja merasa jika aku kejam, haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi padamu? Kau sudah dewasa dan sudah sepatutnya mengerti akan hal yang seperti itu. Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan lagi untuk menarik perhatianku! Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu ingin agar aku memperhatikanmu? Apa pentingnya hal itu? Semua itu adalah hal konyol yang sia-sia kau lakukan!"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Turunkan aku!" Ujarnya dingin.

Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam dan berhenti berjalan. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk turun, dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Tanpa berterima kasih Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sedangkan Naruto tak melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengejar Sakura. Ia malah membiarkannya berjalan duluan. Hingga berada dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, ia bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa ucapanku salah? Sepertinya tidak! Selama ini aku tidak tau dengan jelas apa tujuanmu mengejarku, dan kurasa alasan konyolmu untuk menjadi temanku itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika kau hanya ingin mencoba menjadi dekat dengan orang antisosial sepertiku demi kepuasanmu sendiri, lebih baik kau berhenti dari sekarang! Karena... aku tak lagi ingin melihat wajah orang yang seperti itu!"

Sontak langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia berusaha untuk tak mempercayai ucapan Naruto. Namun, tudahan itu begitu menyakitinya. Air mata yang sedari awal saat berjalan sudah tak terbendung malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mengapa perasaannya dianggap sebegitu rendahnya oleh pemuda itu.

Apa Naruto yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, atau malah dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur? Sakura benar-benar terpukul. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung. Ia langsung membalikkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tangis dan berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"Berhenti menghinaku dan perasaanku! Aku... aku mencintai seorang pemuda dan berusaha mendekatinya apa itu salah? **Aku mencintaimu Naruto**, dan karena itulah aku mengejarmu!" Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menampakkan ekspresi tak percayanya didepan orang lain selain Jiraiya, dan itupun dimasa lalunya.

"Bukan hanya itu... aku juga berharap agar kau bisa hidup tanpa mengingat kesedihanmu di masa lalu. Kau adalah orang yang baik dan tak sepatutnya mengalami hal seberat itu! Jika didunia ini kasih sayang orang tua tak pernah kau dapatkan, maka tuhan akan mengirimkan kasih sayang lainnya padamu! Dan itu... sudah kau dapatkan dari Jiraiya Jii-san dan aku! Kami berdua akan selalu menyayangimu melebihi siapapun! Jadi kumohon Naruto... jangan melarikan diri dari cinta orang lain padamu!" Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi hingga ia sendiri susag untuk membuka mata.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tertegun. Matanya sukses membulat karena ucapan saja ia sendiri tak pernah menyadari bahwa ada orang menyayangi sejauh ini. Karena memang dari kecil ia tak pernah mendapat pengakuan sayang dari orang lain, sehingga ia begitu susah menyadarinya. Namun sekarang ia sudah mendarinya karena Sakura. Ia sungguh bersyukur untuk itu.

Tanpa fikir panjang ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Bahkan karena ketidaksabarannya ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan berlari menuju gadis itu untuk...

Menciumnya.

Tentunya Sakura menrimanya tanpa perlawanan, hanya saja ciuman ini terasa seperti pelampiasan kesedihan. Naruto merangkul erat lehernya dengan mata yang terpejam. Rangkulannya begitu erat, seolah ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi untuk sesentipun darinya.

**TBC**

A/N:

_Yeah... akhirnya selesai jg chap 6, dan next chap bakalan jadi chap terakhir, alias last chap. Soal Sai, siapa sih dia? Bikin kesel aja... pake nyium2 Saku-chan lagi! Ok.. buat yg penasaran siapa Sai dan gimana hubungan NaruSaku kedepannya tunggu last chap-nya segera setelah kalian review yah... __**#GaMaksa**_

_Baca juga fic aku __**Still Love You...**_

_And... Hontou ni aigatou buat yg ngeriview kemaren2... sama yang nunggu fic ini Hontou ni Gomennasai... karena bener2 lama updatenya... __**#SibukSih**_


End file.
